Cerin
__NOEDITSECTION__ }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#C0C0C0; background: radial-gradient(#808080, rgba(229,228,226,.2) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(goldenrod, rgba(218,165,32,.15) 1px, transparent 30px), radial-gradient(gold, rgba(255, 215, 0, .1) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(rgba(184,134,11,.4), rgba(184,134,11,.1) 2px, transparent 30px); transparent 3px, transparent 5px, rgba(0,0,0,.2) 5px); background-color: #000; min-height:100px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Brisingr |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Infobox Artist | Soon to be someone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Poison |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Dark grey |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Fox |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | TBD |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | TBD |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#C0C0C0; background:radial-gradient(#808080, rgba(229,228,226,.2) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(goldenrod, rgba(218,165,32,.15) 1px, transparent 30px), radial-gradient(gold, rgba(255, 215, 0, .1) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(rgba(184,134,11,.4), rgba(184,134,11,.1) 2px, transparent 30px); transparent 3px, transparent 5px, rgba(0,0,0,.2) 5px); background-color: #000; min-height:100px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 12 (Dragon Years) 19 (Human Years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Rogue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | DeathWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To gain Wolfdancer's trust |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | DriftWing territory |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Father: Darkknight, Mother: Ghostcaller |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Wolfdancer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | DriftWings; SeaWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Wolfdancer; flying; hunting; racing; fruits |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | DriftWings; sweet things; swimming; killing others |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Intelligent; swift; quick-witted |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Corrosive vapor; teeth; claws; wickedly-sharp knife |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Werin |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "I swear that I wasn't betraying you, Lady Cimmerian." |} |} Appearance Cerin is thin, wiry and built for agility. Other than that, he looks like a basic DeathWing, at least on the outside. His scales are a dark grey color, with his underscales being a slightly lighter color. His "mask" is a black color, with red tattoos running along it, the same colors as his eyes. Cerin's horns are a pale white color, with the spikes running along his spine being a black color. The only jewelry that Cerin wears is a simple, white bone earring on his right ear. A scar runs down his tail from the guards who chased him away from Skull Island, and is relatively fresh. Personality Cunning, caring, and intelligent, Cerin is someone who seems mysterious to many dragons. He is a quick-witted dragon who doesn't know how to handle every situation thrown at him, but is ready to improvise. He also is known to crack jokes and be sarcastic. Cerin loves art, and can appreciate a talented artist. He also loves to race, and seems to be always moving. He was always an explorer, bored and tired of the secluded areas of Skull Island. It got him into a lot of trouble, eventually getting him exiled from the Tribe. When he first met Wolfdancer, he was immediately entranced. She was mysterious, and he wanted to know more about her. When he saved her from the marshes, he felt... loyal to her, like he would do anything to save her. History WIP